The present invention relates to a graph-drawing machine of electronic type, which is adapted to print numerical data in a graph when the numerical data are inputted and a graph-printing instruction is given.
Generally, in a graph-drawing machine which prints inputted numeric data in a graph, the maximum size of the graph to be printed is determined by the printing capacity of the output printer. In conventional graph-drawing machines, the maximum value of graph scale is determined so that all the input data might be graphed within the maximum output size of the printer. Accordingly, in graphing data mixed with improper values, which are extremely larger or smaller than the proper data, the proper data appears small and difficult to read, because the graph scale is adjusted to the improper data.